DESERT
by Hantu Belau
Summary: Ketika harus memilih antara cinta dan rasa kemanusiaan? Mereka hanya pasrah akan takdir. MadMax!AU/Romance/AlphaOmega!verse. Aokise(Main), Akakuro, Midotaka, Murahimu.
1. (ESCAPE) A Day to Remember

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Mad Max : Fury Road © George Miller

 **DESERT**

By

 **Hantu Belau**

AOKISE/AKAKURO/MIDOTAKA/MURAHIMU

MadMax!AU & AlphaBetaOmega!verse

Romance/Action/Adventures/Post-Apocalyptic

OOCness/Typo(s)/MatureContent

Enjoy

 **I**

 **A Day to Remember**

* * *

Hidup, aku tidak tau itu apa.

Dunia ini tak ada bedanya dengan neraka, itulah pendapatku secara pribadi. Selalu dibayang-bayangi bisikan seorang gadis kecil, merintih minta tolong disertai sekumpulan gambaran si pemilik suara dihantam dengan kendaraan penuh dengan senjata. Semua itu terjadi dengan cepat dan selalu muncul setiap saat. Merendam ingatan itu sampai ke sumsum tulang.

Neraka berikutnya juga sama. Manusia hanya ada untuk saling membunuh, siapa yang kuat dan sanggup bertahan, dia adalah pemenangnya. Yang berstatus tinggi punya kuasa penuh atas mereka yang lemah. Perbudakan merajalela. Musuh tidak hanya manusia, tapi juga lingkungannya. Hanya gurun terbentang luas, setitik warna hijau seperti jarum di gundukan jerami. Bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Dunia sudah rusak, begitu pula segala jenis isinya.

Namaku Aomine Daiki, 25 tahun. Manusia setengah robot –hanya istilah, kawan. Penyendiri yang tidak punya tujuan akhir. Hanya berharap dapat menemukan tempat istimewa yang dapat menenggelamkanku dari realita. Sudah cukup jauh perjalan yang ku arungi, tapi belum menemukan apa yang ku cari.

Harus mencari sisi hidup di dunia seperti ini, aku terlalu bodoh. Tak ada lagi yang kuharapkan. Bahkan matahari tak lagi menjadi sinar yang menimbulkan api di dalam dada, tapi hanya seonggok bola api di langit yang memanaskan kulit kepala. Dari ujung ke ujung yang kupandang hanya gundukan pasir. Memandangnya saja membuat tenggorokanku kering, apalagi melaluinya.

Akankah aku menemukan oasis di tengah gurun seperti ini? sungguh pengharapan yang sia-sia. Sama halnya seperti menemukan wanita molek berdada besar yang sedang santai berjemur di pantai tanpa khawatir matahari disini membakar kulit hingga ke otak. Ironis bukan?

Dilihatnya sekeliling. Ujung ke ujung hanya fatamorgana. Bersandar sambil menghela nafas panjang, Aomine kembali masuk ke mobil modifikasi-setengah-rinsek miliknya. Aroma karat sudah biasa bertengger di hidungnya. Botol minumnya sudah setengah, walaupun di tabung kaleng masih penuh, tapi tidak cukup untuk sehari.

Pria berkulit gelap itu memajukan mobilnya menuju utara, berharap dibalik gundukan pasir besar itu ada kehidupan, minimal ada barang yang bisa ia bawa untuk perbekalan.

Mobil ringsek kesayangannya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, mengabaikan deru mesin yang sangat ribut di telinga Aomine. Tanpa ia sadari, dari kejauhan sudah tampak siluet hitam yang semakin lama semakin menimbulkan diri. Menghapus jarak perlahan-lahan ke mobil pria berkulit tan ini.

 _'Ada yang tidak beres.'_ Batin pria berkulit tan itu sambil memicingkan mata. Iris biru gelapnya menyapu pemandangan yang ada di kaca spion berkarat itu. Mobil yang digandrungi banyak manusia aneh berkepala botak dengan tombak api di tangan salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka berteriak seperti manusia barbar. Mengacungkan tangan ke atas dan salah satu dari mereka bersiap untuk melemparkan tombak api tersebut. Sayup-sayup Aomine mendengar salah satu dari mereka berteriak "Saksikan aku!"

 _'Siapa mereka?_ '

 _'Insting tidak akan menipu_.' Adrenalin Aomine terpacu. Dengan waspada ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk belok mendadak. Kalau tidak dengan cara tersebut, ia tak yakin ia bisa lolos.

Aomine kalah telak ketika tombak itu secara tiba-tiba mendarat di belakang mobil Aomine. Ledakan api memekikkan telinga dan mobil rinsek miliknya terbalik hingga menimbulkan hujan pasir mendadak.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Pria tan itu berusaha keluar dari mobil miliknya dengan pandangan buram. Darah keluar dari mulutnya bercampur dengan pasir. Setelah berhasil merangkak keluar, Pundaknya ditendang dan ia bisa mendengar suara senjata sudah diacungkan ke tempurung kepalanya. Pandangan hitam menyelimuti dirinya.

Aomine Daiki tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

* * *

" _Tolong aku," Seorang gadis kecil memanggil di bawah truk penghancur. Tubuhnya terjepit hingga perut. Mengadahkan tangannya yang kotor karena darah dan tanah. Mata merah gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Berharap pria yang ia pinta belas kasihannya mau menggapai tanganya, walaupun itu sia-sia._

 _Aomine hanya bisa mengerutuk. Mengahalangi dirinya sendiri untuk melihat sosok itu dan perlahan menajuh. Dia tidak tau langkahnya ini baik untuknya atau tidak._

 _Aku pengecut._

 _._

Kelopak mata itu perlahan bergerak. Cahaya berwarna jingga yang pertama terpantul di mata navy tersebut. Tangannya di rantai di depan tungku api. Tak cukup sampai disitu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat terpasang di wajahnya. Besi rantai pengikat wajah dan juga jarum yang menusuk lehernya. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Punggung terasa perih karena jarum yang menari seperti kuas di kulit punggungnya.

Ia menyadari begitu banyak orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia bisa melirik beberapa dari mereka berkepala botak yang di cat putih hingga ke perut mereka. Dentingan besi panas bisa terdengar dari sebelah sana. Dan ia hanya menggeram ketika jarum di punggungnya menusuk tanpa henti.

"Golongan Darah B. Tidak terkontaminasi penyakit apapun, nodayo." jelas suara bass itu dengan tangannya yang tidak lepas dari jarum yang mengukir dan membasuh darah yang keluar dari kulit punggung si tan. Aomine bisa melihat sedikit refleksi pria yang jauh berbeda dari sekumpulan pria botak bercat putih. Berambut hijau dan berkaca mata. Tak lupa pula tingginya yang menjulang. Sarung tangan putih yang ternoda itu menekan kacamatanya.

"Dia adalah Pendonor Universal." Sorakan tak henti-henti bergemuruh ketika mendengar pengakuan dari si rambut hijau. Salah seorang dari pria-pria botak tersebut menuju tungku api dan mengambil besi panas yang berlogo tengkorak berapi tersebut.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukan itu?! Tidak sebelum ada instruksi dariku, nodayo." Tegas pria berambut hijau dengan suara tinggi.

"Ta-tapi Midorima-sama, bukankah sudah selesai?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

Pria yang disebut Midorima-sama itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku ingin menambah satu ukiran lagi. Dia sama sepertiku." Tambahnya sambil mengusap kulit tan yang belum terjamah oleh jarum-jarum miliknya.

Aomine tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ketika manusia-manusia aneh itu sedikit lengah, ia mengayunkan kakinya yang dari tadi masih terbebas di bawah sana. Gerakannya sangat agrsif ketika menendang pria-pria tersebut menjauh darinya. Pria berambut hijau sudah menghilang dari sana.

Aomine memutuskan untuk kabur dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Tak menghiraukan jeritan orang-orang putih berkepala botak yang berhamburan mengejarnya bagaikan zombie haus akan otak manusia. Instingnya terus membawanya ketempat-tempat sempit. Hal itu tidak mengurangi jumlah pengejarnya yang gila tersebut.

Ia tidak tau kemana kakinya membawanya pergi. Sejenak ia bisa menambah jarak yang begitu besar dengan pengejarnya itu. Pintu besi itu yang ia lihat setelahnya.

 _'Buntu! Keparat!'_

Riuh kembali didengarnya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menerobos pintu tersebut.

Nyawanya hampir hilang ketika ia melihat jurang tinggi yang hampir menariknya kebawah.

Dia berada di dalam istana batu milik manusia-manusia botak lalu menyapu pemandangan sekitarnya. Di depannya ada istana batu yang sama persis seperti yang ia pijaki sekarang. Tak lupa pula dengan ukiran besar tengkorak berapi yang ia lihat di besi panas itu sebelumnya. Padangannya teralih ke tuas yang tergantung dari tepi batu. Belum sampai ia melompat, tangan-tangan kekar tersebut menariknya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kasar. Aomine terkunci dan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Dibawah batu kubik raksasa tersebut banyak sekali orang-orang renta, berpenyakit dan sangat kotor berkumpul bersama. Mereka seperti pengungsi yang tak punya pilihan hidup lagi selain menunggu pipa besar yang ada di badan batu itu mengeluarkan air. Keadaan mereka sangat mengenaskan. Budak-budak yang tidak berharga.

Semua mata beralih ke objek besar yang diturunkan perlahan. Perajurit botak berhamburan keluar dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan mereka untuk pergi. Mobil dan motor dimodifikasi senjata perang dan segala jenis bom mematikan. Itu suatu pertanda kalau mereka akan melakukan negosiasi di beberapa kota.

Seorang pria jangkung berjalan menuju kendaraan besar yang baru diturunkan. War-Rig* turun dengan gagahnya. Siapa sangka figur sepertinya mempunyai kuasa penuh akan kendaraan paling besar dan perkasa itu. Semua pasang mata tertuju kepada dirinya, ia hanya melempar pandangan ke anak buahnya yang sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dikaitkan ke truk miliknya. Suasana sangat riuh dengan yel yel penyemangat yang tak gentar dikumandangkan mereka.

"Kita adalah War-Boys!"

 _"War-Boys!_ "

"War-Boys berani mati!"

 _"War-Boys!"_

"War Boys yang mematikan!"

 _"War-Boys!_ "

Pria tersebut mangambil posisinya di dalam truk kesayangannya. Memanaskan kendaraan besar itu seperti hal yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Hari ini kita akan menuju Gas Town!" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil menyambung semua kabel penghubung ke truk tersebut.

 _"Gas Town!"_

"Hari ini kita akan mengangkut buah dan sayuran!"

" _Buah dan sayuran!_ "

"Dan kita juga mengangkut ASI!" seru salah seorang lagi ketika salah satu tabung berisi ASI itu siap dikaitkan ke War-Rig.

" _ASI!_ "

Kegiatan mereka akhirnya selesai dan para War-Boys mengambil tempat masing-masing. Menunggu kata-kata sambutan dari pemimpin tertinggi.

Jauh di atas sana, semua pelayan sibuk mempersiapkan sosok paling agung. Pemimpin Citadel yang paling ditakuti. Manusia yang dianggap War-Boys sebagai Tuhan. Pemimpin dari segala pemimpin. Raja dari para _Alpha_. Kelopak mata bergulung untuk mengeluarkan sepasang manik heterokrom yang membulat sempurna.

Akashi Seijuro yang agung mantap berdiri dengan gagah menuju balkon dimana orang-orang kepercayaannya menunggu disana.

"Sambutlah dengan meriah, Akashi-sama!" teriak seorang War-Boys yang berdiri tepat disebelah seorang pria berambut ungu dan bertubuh tinggi yang minim akan ekspresi. Pria tersebut berdiri tepat disebelah kiri Sang Raja. Di sebelah kanannya berdiri dengan gagah pria benama Midorima-sama sebelumnya. Sama seperti pria berambut ungu, tak ada ekspresi yang terlalu menonjol di wajahnya.

Pria bersurai merah mengadahkan tangannya. Syarat akan kekuasaananya, membisukan semua yang ada disana.

"Sekali lagi, War-Rig kukirimkan untuk bernegosiasi ke Gas Town dan Bullet Farm!" Suaranya menggema dengan lantang. Disambut meriah oleh para War-Boys yang menyerukan namanya.

"Dan tanpa henti pula kusampaikan keberkatan dan rasa bangga untuk Imperator-ku, Kise Ryouta. Seorang pekerja keras dan saudara yang selalu setia bersamaku selain Satsuki, Shintaro dan Atsushi"

Semua mata tertuju kepada pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang sudah duduk dengan tenang dibalik kemudi truk tersebut.

"Tak lupa pula kuberikan rasa hormatku kepada War-Boys yang selalu menjagaku, Dan menjadi hamba sahaya yang selalu setia."

Tunduk War-Boys fanatik yang akan pergi itu kepada Raja mereka, lalu segera bersiap ke posisi masing-masing.

"Aku adalah juru selamat kalian. Alpha adalah manusia dengan derajat paling tinggi dari segalanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuasaanku. Hanya diriku dan para Alpha lainnya, yang dapat membimbing kalian para Beta untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan di dunia ini.

Kedua tangan Akashi meraih tuas besi. Menimbulkan suara gemuruh air yang akan memuntahkan diri dari pipa raksasa di bawah sana.

Semua pasang mata memancarkan senyum pengharapan ketika air itu membasuh wajah mereka yang berlumpur dan kotor. Kaleng-kaleng dan wadah yang berkarat diacungkan tinggi-tinggi dengan penuh semangat. Akhirnya tenggorokan mereka tidak akan kering lagi.

Belum rasanya cukup air itu membasahi diri mereka sepenuhnya, Akashi sudah menarik tuas itu kembali. Air perlahan menipis dan akhirnya tidak ada lagi. Akhirnya ia kembali membuka suara.

"Jangan sampai kalian terbutakan oleh air dan nafsu belaka. Kendalikan diri kalian." Suara budak-budak itu memilukan, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka berkelahi hanya untuk mengambil air yang sudah bercampur dengan tanah.

Pemuda yang duduk dibalik kemudi War-Rig itu menatap budak-budak itu dengan saksama. Ada raut kesedihan dibalik matanya yang berwarna emas. Sorot matanya lalu melirik ke arah balkon istana. Matanya menatap tajam ketiga sosok yang selama ini ia serahkan hidupnya untuk menjadi 'Saudara' mereka. Rasa kebencian terpancar jelas di sorot keemasan si pirang. Ketiga orang itu perlahan menghilang di balik balkon dan Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang.

'Kita lihat saja, kakak-kakak _Alpha_ -ku yang tercinta.' Batinnya sinis ketika ia melaju War-Rig pergi.

Kise berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Memperhitungkan semuanya berulang-ulang kali. Untuk yang pertama dan sekaligus yang terakhir.

Di depan ia bisa melihat Gas Town memberi isyarat penyambutan mereka disana. Mobil kecil yang ada di depannya berjalan mulus tanpa cela. Matanya kembali memperhatikan bayangan Citadel yang semakin lama semakin mengecil. Ditatapnya sekali lagi Gas Town di depannya dan kembali melihat Citadel. 'Oke, Rencana bisa dimulai.'

Sambil menahan nafas, Kise tiba-tiba membelok War-Rig ke arah kiri. Aksi nekat itu ia jalankan dihantui dengan seribu skenario terburuk yang sudah ia bayangkan. Tapi, tidak ada kesempatan lain selain ini. kalau tidak seperti ini, dia tidak akan puas. _Kami harus berjuang!_

Pemuda berambut emas tetap berusaha tenang. War-Boys kewalahan mengejar truk yang tiba-tiba keluar jalur itu. Mereka semua menyusul dibelakang, bertanya-tanya satu sama lain ada apakah gerangan mereka berbalik jalur.

"Bos, kita tidak ke Gas Town?" tanya salah satu War-Boys yang bergantungan di pintu.

Kise memasang ekspresi dingin dan tak menghiraukan si penanya. Matanya tidak beralih dari depan.

"Kalau Bullet Farm?" tanyanya lagi. Bingung terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kita ke Timur." Balas Kise singkat padat dan jelas.

War-Boys yang masih terpaku lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan memberi tahu rekannya yang lain untuk mengikuti permintaan Imperator mereka. Mereka belum menyadari adanya keanehan yang dilakukan si Bos.

* * *

Pemuda jangkung berambut ungu itu memeriksa kualitas ASI yang dihasilkan oleh wanita-wanita berbadan besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Ada yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas walaupun alat penghisap ASI masih bertengger di payudara mereka.

"Murasakibara-sama, saya haus." Ujar salah satu wanita itu. Syarat akan ketidak mampuannya untuk bergerak karena beban di tubuhnya sudah sangat besar.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Murasakibara-sama itu mengambil segelasair segar yang ada di meja. Memberikannya kepada wanita itu tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Roti tawar bertengger di bibirnya ketika ia melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Murasakibara-sama, Ada yang tidak beres dengan War-Rig." Lapor seorang War-Boys sambil melepaskan teropong yang ada di genggamannya. Atsushi bergegas meraih teropong itu. Dilihatnya War-Rig dan War-Boys lainnya semakin lama semakin menjauh dari tujuan mereka semula.

"Nee, panggil Aka-chin secepatnya, Ini darurat."

Senyum misterius menghiasi parasnya saat teropong itu kembali mendarat di matanya.

"Kise-chin, mau dihukum lagi ya?"

"Atsushi, Berikan teropong itu kepadaku." Titah Akashi dengan lantang.

Setelah melihat keadaan sebenarnya, Akashi berlari meninggalkan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Kali ini setitik ekspresi gusar terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dia terus berlari hingga tubuhnya sampai di pintu besi besar yang hanya bisa dibuka olehnya dan saudaranya.

Dirinya semakin gusar ketika ia tak mencium feromon yang khas dari seseorang.

"Tetsuya!"

Surai magenta itu menatap sekeliling, tak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan di ruangan besar tersebut.

"Tatsuya!"

"Kazunari!"

'Jangan sampai intuisi ku ini benar!' Akashi membatin curiga.

" _Omega punya hak untuk merdeka!"_ coretan tinta putih menghiasi dinding berwarna coklat.

" _Anak kami tidak akan menjadi Warlord!"_

" _Kami bukan barang dagangan!"_

Sejenak Akashi tertegun melihat tulisan putih itu. Jadi ini ya? Mereka sudah lolos dari belenggu keluarganya. Lolos dibawa oleh adik tirinya yang kurang ajar itu.

' _Tetsuya lolos dari tanganku?'_

* * *

Aomine tersadar ketika mendapati dirinya berada di jeruji besi yang tergantung. Besi pengikat yang ada di wajahnya belum dilepas. Di bawahnya begitu banyak manusia botak berlalu lalang. Sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka dan beberapa ada yang mengisi darah dari orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya. Dia terlalu lelah. Berusaha mengisi energi dengan tidur dan mengatur rencana untuk kabur.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku." suara feminim terdengar sayup-sayup ke telinga si tan. Aomine tidak jadi tidur dan melirik ke orang-orang di bawah sana. Rambut berwarna merah muda mengintip di balik jubah hitam mewah wanita itu. _'hoo, salah satu petinggi.'_

"Tapi Momoi-sama, dia liar dan berbahaya. Ada rantai di wajahnya." Sergah salah satu War-boys. _'Salah satu orang yang dipanggil–sama? Mereka itu sebenarnya siapa?'_

"Aku bisa menanganinya. Jadi lakukan saja perintahku!" Wanita itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan bawahannya begitu saja. War-boys mengambil pengait dan bersiaga di bawah sana. Aomine pura-pura tertidur. Ketika jeruji itu dibuka, dia ditarik oleh dua orang bertubuh besar yang menyeretnya pergi.

Aomine berusaha tenang. Tidak ada gunanya kabur sekarang. Yang ia jumpai kan perempuan, di kamar lagi. Jelas dia lebih kuat. Dari segi _apapun_. Dirantai _sekalipun_.

"Ikat dia di kaki tempat tidurku." Intruksi wanita itu sambil melepaskan jubahnya. memperlihatkan pakaian _two-pieces_ yang memaparkan bahu dan perutnya yang mulus.

"Anda tidak ingin kami mengikatnya di atas tempat tidur?" tawar anak buahnya tidak segan.

"Itu tidak perlu. Setelah itu kalian keluar dan pergilah. Tinggalkan kami berdua." Titah Momoi sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Gadis itu menuju meja terdekat dan menulis sesuatu.

Aomine tidak melawan ketika dua orang itu mengikat tangannya dengan kuat. Memutuskan untuk menutup matanya sejenak.

Wanita itu menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu. Kedua bawahannya keluar dan ia menutup pintu itu perlahan. Masih tetap menghadap ke pintu untuk beberapa saat, ia membuka kembali dan mengintip keluar. Setelah dirasanya aman, ia mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, aku Momoi Satsuki. Aku punya tugas untukmu." Ucap gadis itu berbisik. Menyadarkan Aomine kembali.

"Tidak." Jawab Aomine tak acuh.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang tidak."

"Beraninya kau!" suara Momoi meninggi. Begitu kemarahannya muncul, seketika juga amarah itu hilang lagi. Dia tidak punya pilihan lagi. Dia membutuhkan pria ini.

"Tolonglah, kumohon. Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku." Pinta gadis itu berlutut. "Kau yang bernama Aomine Daiki kan? Pendonor universal yang mencoba kabur beberapa jam yang lalu?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Aomine enteng.

"Kau seorang Alpha kan?" tanya Momoi lagi, belum menyerah.

"Maksudmu?" Si tan penuh curiga.

"Ehm, kau seorang Alpha. Kau sama seperti Akashi-kun, Midorin, Mukkun dan juga diriku. " Sambung Momoi sambil tersenyum lega.

"Siapa itu Akashi, Midorin dan Mukkun? Terutama Midorin. Namanya familiar seperti Midorima-sama."

"Iya, dia orang yang sama. Mereka semua adalah adik tiriku. Masing-masing berbeda ibu. Akashi-kun yang menjadi pemimpin Citadel."

"Apa itu Alpha?" tanya Aomine tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Momoi sebelumnya.

"Susah menjelaskannya kepadamu sekarang, Aomine-kun. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku akan membebaskanmu jika kau mau membantuku." Tandas Momoi penuh harap. "Kumohon…"

"Kau mau apa? "

"Aku mau kau menyusul War-Rig, truk besar yang dibawa oleh Ki-chan. Dan membantu mereka."

"Siapa Ki-chan? Dan siapa mereka? dan untuk apa aku harus menyusul mereka?"

"Ki-chan itu Imperator Kise Ryouta. Dia adik tiriku juga. Dan mereka itu adalah Tetsu-kun, Takao-kun dan Himuro-kun. Mereka bertiga adalah Omega yang mencoba kabur dari sini. Kumohon kepadamu Aomine-kun, kau harus menolong mereka. aku…aku..hiks…"

Momoi terisak dan menutup wajahnya. Aomine tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia masih bingung dengan segala istilah yang disebut Momoi itu. Dia hanya menatap sosok didepannya yang berlutut dengan pundak bergetar.

"Aku takut mereka tidak berhasil. Hiks… aku percaya kepada Ki-chan dan yang lainnya. Aku mencoba membujuk mereka untuk memberiku waktu. Sedikit lagi. Untuk memikirkan cara yang lain. Tapi mereka…. hiks.."

"Bisa kau lepaskan ikatanku?" tanya Aomine pelan. Momoi membuka wajahnya sambil tertegun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku janji."

Momoi memilih percaya dan bergegas membukakan ikatan Aomine di kaki tempat tidurnya. "Maafkan ketidak sopananku meminta tolong tapi memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Tapi maaf, aku belum bisa membuka besi yang ada di wajahmu, Aomine-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kau memberiku air?"

"Bisa, tunggu sebentar."

Air itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Momoi melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semua perbekalan yang kau butuhkan nanti, termasuk kendaraan dan beberapa senjata. Dan aku menitip sebuah peti yang harus kau berikan kepada mereka. Dan kau tak boleh membukanya-"

"Oi, aku belum bilang iya."

"Kau akan, aku yakin."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena kau tidak akan mengabaikan orang-orang lemah…" Momoi menghentikan perkataanya lalu menatap pria tan itu langsung ke matanya ".. termasuk orang yang mengandung, bukan?"

"Kau bilang mereka hanya berempat dan mereka semua…laki-laki…kan?" Aomine terkejut. Sungguh tak terduga.

"Salah satu dari mereka sedang mengandung. Dan kondisinya sangat lemah. Aku sangat khawatir, Dai-chan." Rengek Momoi lagi sambil menarik-narik baju lusuh Aomine. Aomine tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika mendengar hal tersebut, _'Apa sebenarnya Alpha Omega itu?._

"Siapa yang kau panggil Dai-chan? Jangan sok akrab." Tandas Aomine untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

Momoi lalu beranjak menuju meja yang terdapat banyak kertas-kertas. Ia menulis begitu cepat hingga Aomine hanya bisa bersandar di keranda tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu menulis begitu di banyak kertas dan menyimpannya di balik jubah hitamnya yang tergantung.

Mereka lalu diusik dengan ketukan di pintu. Momoi langsung menatap Aomine sambil menginstruksikan pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah aman, ia membuka pintu dan memasang ekspresi dingin seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?"

"Akashi-sama menyuruh anda untuk menemuinya di ruang pertemuan utama. ini pertemuan mendadak dan berstatus genting." Lapor seorang War-boys.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar." Momoi lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Dai-chan, aku akan pergi sebentar. Ku pastikan kamar ini dikunci dari luar. kau jangan kemana-mana. Dan jangan kabur. Aku akan kembali lagi." Bisik Momoi yang terdengar buru-buru. Aomine mendengar pintu itu di kunci dari luar dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aomine tak tahan untuk tidak menyusuri buku-buku yang ada di meja gadis itu menulis sebelumnya. Ia ingin tau lebih tentang apa itu alpha omega. Dan kenapa gadis itu mengklaim dirinya Alpha.

Iris biru gelapnya memokus ke buku tebal yang menopang buku-buku yang ada di atasnya.

" _Humans Biological Roles Based on Hierarchical System?_ " judul itulah yang tertera di ujung sampulnya.

Aomine tanpa ragu mengambil buku itu. Membuka halamannya dan membaca daftar isinya. Sesuai ekspektasi. Di daftar isi tercantum Alpha, ada juga Omega dan bahkan Beta. ' _What the fuck?_ '

"Alpha adalah manusia (biasanya laki-laki) yang menempati posisi teratas dalam hirarki dan mereka yang paling dominan. Mereka bisa menghamili Omega?" _'Yang benar saja. Apa-apaan ini?'_

Tangannya kembali membalik kertas ke halaman berikutnya yang dimana judul 'Omega' tertera disana.

"Omega adalah manusia yang menempati posisi terendah di dalam hirarki. Mereka dapat berbuah dan melahirkan (Mau itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan)?" _'what the fuck?(2)'_

Kilatan wajah seorang gadis kembali muncul di kepalanya. Menjerit-jerit, mencakar dan melototinya. Sumpah serapah gadis itu meninggi. Bayangan aksi berdarah itu terputar ulang. Bagian-bagian tubuh terburai, darah bercecer dimana-mana. Menyudutkan Aomine secara mental. Kepalanya ingin meledak.

Pria itu terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Kepalanya diremas kuat. Berteriak juga tidak membuahkan hasil.

Semua bayangan itu terulang kembali. Beberapa kali dan jika Aomine tidak tersadar, ia bisa gila.

* * *

Momoi berusaha tenang. Wajah minim ekspresi menyelimuti parasnya yang menawan. Pintu ruangan pertemuan dibuka. Menampilkan sosok ketiga adik tirinya yang duduk di meja bundar. Tak ada yang melemparkan senyuman. Hawa intimidasi sangat pekat dirasakan Momoi.

Hanya tersisa satu kursi khusus untuknya. Tanpa banyak berbicara Momoi duduk dan menatap ketiganya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." perkataan dari Akashi itu mengisyaratkan semua bawahan mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan seseorang." Tandas Murasakibara dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kise, maksudmu?" jelas Midorima dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Momoi tidak senang.

"Pirang berisik itu kembali membuat masalah. Dan kali ini kurasa sudah yang sangat fatal." Jelas Midorima.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya."

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Murasakibara."

"Tenanglah Midorin, Mukkun! Jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?!" nada bicara Momoi meninggi.

"Dia kabur dan membawa mereka bersamanya, Kau tau? Takao, Kuroko dan Himuro pergi, bisa kau bayangkan itu? Bisa kau bayangkan betapa aku sangat membenci adik kesayangamu itu!"

"Omega tidak berguna."

Wajah Momoi memerah, amarah sudah menumpuk di kepalanya.

"Kalian keterlalua-"

"DIAM!" Akashi meledak. Kedua tangannya mengepal menumbuk meja. Semuanya kembali diam membatu. Mencoba untuk tidak saling membunuh satu sama lain. Akashi mengeluarkan kertas dari balik meja.

"Aku ingin kalian menandatangani ini." ujarnya singkat dengan aura yang semakin suram.

Mata Momoi memokus ke kertas yang ada di tengah meja. Matanya menatap nanar dan terkejut luar biasa.

 _"Pembentukan pasukan khusus dan Pengeksekusian…atas…. Kise ..Ryouta..?"_

"Aku setuju." Ujar Midorima singkat.

"Berikan kertas itu padaku." Murasakibara bersuara lagi.

"Kalian keterlaluan!" Momoi membentak. "Itu adik kalian sendiri. Bagaimana kalian bisa setega ini?" Momoi segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak ada yang menyentuh pintu sebelum tanda tangan kalian terisi di kertas ini." titah Akashi. Dingin dan penuh sarat akan peringatan keras di nada bicaranya yang tenang.

Momoi tersedot dan membeku. Ia tak pernah mendengar Akashi seperti itu. Dia tak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Momoi terduduk tidak berdaya.

Akashi mendekatinya dan berjongkok di depan gadis itu. Menyodorkan kertas beserta bulu tinta yang dipegang oleh Midorima sebelumnya. Momoi tidak berani menatap wajah si surai magenta. Ia menyerah.

Tinta bergetar menggores kertas putih. Menandakan takluknya Momoi Satsuki di bawah sihir abstrak seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi kembali berdiri dengan penuh kemenangan. Meninggalkan gadis itu terududuk sendirian di depan pintu. Momoi beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa melihat kebelakang. Mimpi buruknya perlahan menjadi nyata.

 _'Maafkan aku, Ki-chan. Aku harap permintaan maafku bisa kau terima ketika bertemu Aomine-kun nanti.'_

 _._

"Shintaro, Atsushi."

Senyum misterius merekah di wajah manik heterokrom.

"Mari kita bicarakan rencana kita yang kedua."

* * *

"Dai-chan!" Tangan Momoi meremas pundaknya. Aomine kembali tersadar. Wajahnya padam dan berkeringat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Momoi menyodorkan segelas air kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau cepat kembali?" tanya Aomine sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia menyandarkan badannya di dinding.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Akashi-kun akan membentuk pasukan untuk mengejar Ki-chan." Momoi panik. Luar biasa panik. Berlalu lalang kesana kemari mencari sesuatu. Namun ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Aomine.

"Kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Momoi pelan. Wajah penuh pengharapan. Dan harapan itu ada di tangan Aomine.

"Baiklah."

"Terima Kasih, Dai-chan." Momoi memeluknya dengan erat. Setitik air mata mengalir dari pipinya.

Momoi memakaikannnya jubah hitam. Dan menyerahkan peti kecil yang terkunci untuk Aomine bawa di balik jubah hitamnya. Mereka bergegas keluar dari kamar itu.

Mereka menyusuri jalan-jalan rahasia yang sangat dihafal oleh Momoi. Selama di perjalanan mereka yang singkat itu, Momoi menjelaskan secara detil bagaimana menyusul War-Rig yang beberapa saat lalu pergi. Ketika mereka sampai, Momoi mengarahkan pria itu ke motor yang sudah di persiapkannya.

Gadis itu meletakkan peti kecil ke dalam salah satu kantung motor yang ada di kursi boncengan.

"Aku memilih kendaraan ini karena lebih efisien dan yang tercepat dari semua kendaraan yang ada disini. Ini milikku satu-satunya." Momoi menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Citadel membutuhkanku." Ujar Momoi pelan.

Aomine memasang helmnya. Memanaskan motor itu. Dia menunggu sebentar lagi. Dan menatap gadis itu di mulut garasi.

"Ada pesan terakhir untuk Ki-Chan-mu?" goda Aomine.

"Haha…." Momoi tertawa lepas. "Katakan saja aku menyayanginya, menyayangi Tetsu-kun, Himuro-kun dan juga Takao-kun. Dan yang terakhir…"

Senyuman itu padam dan berganti dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku memaafkan mereka walaupun mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal hanya melalui surat…hiks…"

"Semoga berhasil, Aomine-kun." Momoi memeluknya dengan erat.

Aomine melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dan menutup kaca helmnya. Suara motor mengisi ruangan dan Aomine melesat tenggelam di fatamorgana.

* * *

Manik emas menjelajahi jalanan gurun pasir itu dengan liar. Mengawasi anak buahnya yang ada di luar sana. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara ketukan di lantai tempat duduk belakang. Kise membukanya dan mendapati kepala berwarna biru langit meyembul keluar.

"Kise-kun, aku kepanasan."

"Kurokocchi, masuklah dulu. Kita belum aman." Bisik Kise tanpa melihat si manik biru di bawah sana.

"Sampai kapan Kise-kun? Aku sangat haus."

"Air yang sama Takaocchi?"

"Sudah habis."

"Bersabarlah, Kurokocchi. Jika kita sudah aman, kita akan minum semua air yang ada di tangki. Oke?" Kise melempar senyuman manisnya ke surai biru langit.

"Baiklah, Kise-kun." ujar Kuroko akhirnya dan melenyap masuk ke dalam kolong itu lagi.

Dari kejahuan Kise melihat ada tembakan asap yang dikirim kelangit. Berwarna merah dan kuning. Samar-samar ia juga mendengar begitu banyak suara kendaraan.

Perlahan-lahan kilat tubuh kendaraan-kendaraan itu memudarkan fatamorgana. Jumlah mereka begitu banyak. Dugaan Kise benar.

"Bos, Kami melihat banyak kendaraan dari Citadel. Mereka mengirim sinyal kepada Bullet Farm dan Gas Town. Sebenarnya misi apa ini? Pengalih perhatian?" teriak salah satu anak buahnya yang mensejajarkan kendaraan mereka. Kise berusaha menutupi rasa paniknya.

"Ini pelarian." Jawab Kise dengan singkat lalu mengencangkan laju truk yang dikemudikannya.

Para War-boys terdiam dan menatap sekeliling mereka. Bingung dengan perkataan Bosnya. Mereka akan masuk ke daerah musuh. Samar-samar terlihat di depan sana mobil yang berduri-duri berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Waspada dengan Geng Buzzard!" perintah Kise ketika melihat mobil-mobil musuh semakin mendekat.

Para War-boys yang berada di atas tangki War-Rig bersiap-siap ke posisi mereka. Salah satu diantara mereka menghampiri Kise.

"Bos, haruskah kita berbalik dan meminta bantuan mereka? kita kalah jumlah." bawahannya itu menunjuk kerumunan yang berada jauh di belakang mereka. Kise tetap fokus dan berfikir sejenak. Dia tidak takut.

"Tidak. Kita serang mereka!"

Klakson War-rig berseru kencang. Menandakan perang akan segera datang.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

Hallo semuanya. Akhirnya saya bisa keluar dari belenggu WB yang meracun jiwa Hahah.

Terima kasih kepada mereka yang sudah mau membaca chapter ini sampe akhir. ini fanfic pertama saya di fendem KNB. Dan OTP saya seperti yang kalian baca di atas. AHOKISE (Akakuro, Midotaka, Murahimu juga pair yang aku favoritin)

Special thanks untuk kamar mandi tercinta. Karena dialah wadah yang banyak memberikan saya inspirasi. (serius lho wkwkw)

Bagi yang pernah menonton film Mad Max (Apalagi yang "The Fury Road") mungkin merasa saya menyontek semuanya dari film ya? Walaupun saya berusaha mati-matian ngebuat plot yang asli dari saya sendiri. Saya Cuma mengambil setting di "Fury Road" karena hanya film itu yang saya tonton dari beberapa seri filmnya. Suka aja dengan kisah seme yang ngejer ukenya yang berusaha kabur. Jadi untuk yang selanjutnya, plot akan berjalan murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri.

Daftar istilah:

 **War-Boys** adalah prajurit fanatik yang menganggap pemimpin mereka (di film, Immortan Joe, kalau di Desert, Akang Akashi) sebagai tuhan. Dan mereka sangat setia akan pemimpin mereka itu. Karena dari kecil sudah di dokterin oleh antek-antek pemimpin mereka. (Mungkin sebagian dari kalian bingung ya, kenapa war boys itu ribut. hahah saya juga sih. dan itu yang buat saya cinta dengan film Fury Road)

 **War-Rig** adalah truk bertenaga lebih dari seribu kuda. Di MadMax!universe, War Rig sering di pakai untuk berperang di garis depan.

 **Bullet Farm** nama kota yang sama seperti Citadel. Mereka adalah penghasil peluru terbesar di daerah Wasteland.

 **Gas Town** hampir sama seperti kota-kota lainnya. Mereka adalah penghasil tambang minyak terbesar di Wasteland

 **ASI** ya Air Susu Ibu (iyha)

Please read (again), review and fav :*

See you guys on the next chaptaaa

Hantu Belau


	2. (ESCAPE) Who are you?

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Mad Max : Fury Road © George Miller

 **DESERT**

By

Hantu Belau

AOKISE/AKAKURO/MIDOTAKA/MURAHIMU

MadMax!AU & AlphaBetaOmega!verse

Romance/Action/Adventures/Post-Apocalyptic

Warnings : MatureContents/Mpreg/OOCness/Typos

 **II**

" **Who are you?"**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak. Kita serang mereka!"

Kaki menginjak pedal gas hingga habis. Deru mesin truk terdengar mencengkram gendang telinga. Jari-jari kurus nan kokoh mengikat kuat di setir bulat. Mata terfokus ke jalanan yang ada di depan. Musuh meminimalisir jarak.

Warboys beranjak ke posisi. Amunisi terisi dengan penuh. Mereka siap bertempur dengan dada dibusung. Tangan teracung ke atas. Tombak-tombak api siap melayang.

"Perang!"

"Perang!"

Kise semakin fokus. Jeritan anak buahnya memberikan energi tersendiri baginya. Tangan kirinya meraba bagian bawah kantung celana kulit yang dipakainya. Buntalan keras itu ada disana. Kise menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Berlanjut terus untuk membantunya fokus.

Mobil modifikasi duri-duri panjang mendekat. Sekop besar berdiri tegak di atasnya. Senjata andalan mereka. Wajah Geng Buzzard dibalut kain putih. Mereka seperti _Mummi_ versi hidup. Hanya secuil bagian mata mengintip dari sana. Menyorotkan tanda tak suka.

Kedua mobil berduri mensejajarkan diri di sisi kanan dan kiri truk. War-Rig terpojok. Kise melempar pandangannya kepada anak buahnya. Mereka mengangguk tanda siap sedia.

"SERANG!"

Serangan pertama membentur buritan rig. Membabi-buta menyerang dari kedua sisi. Tombak-tombak api mendarat di kop duri mobil. Tembakan berhamburan di atas rig. Warboys tak gentar. Pelor terkuras menerjang lawan. Begitu pula tombak yang tak hentinya menusuk mobil lawan.

Kise berjuang memposisikan rig dengan sekuat tenaga. Timah panas dari musuh terbang ke bagian depan rig. Kepala menunduk mencari perlindungan. Tangan kanan memindahkan persneling dengan tangkas. Memberi jarak antara musuh berduri. Kise kembali tegap saat peluru mereda di bagian depan.

Sekop besar milik Buzzard menghantam badan rig dengan keras. Menggoyangkan seluruh jenis massa yang ada di atas mesin bertenaga nitro. Beberapa Warboys tergilincir jatuh ke dalam lintasan mobil musuh.

Kise menggeram. Jika sabuk pengaman itu tak mengikat tubuhnya, mungkin ia sudah terpantul keluar. Genggaman di setir semakin kuat. Kise berusaha mencari celah, walaupun minimnya kemungkinan rig bisa lolos.

Lantai kursi di belakang terbuka. Kepala berwarna hitam menampakkan diri. Angin kencang menghembus poni yang mentupi mata kirinya.

"Kise, apa yang terjadi?"

"Himurocchi, Tetaplah di bawah sana. Ini genting. Jangan ada yang sampai melihat kalian!"

Sekali lagi bobot berat menyenggol Rig dengan kecepatan penuh. Kise terjerembab menghantuk kemudi.

"Geng Buzzard menyerang." Keluh Kise yang memfokuskan kembali pandangannya. Himuro memegang keningnya yang terantuk akibat hentakan yang hebat.

"Kami akan membantu." Sebelum Kise membantah, Himuro sudah hilang ke dalam sana. Kise kembali memusatkan atensinya ke jalan.

"Kita berperang? Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami." Kata pria mungil berambut hitam belah tengah dengan mata berbinar. Baju setipis selendang menutupi torsonya seadanya.

"Ini bukan lelucon, Takaocchi. Jangan keluar dari situ. Aku takut kalian terluka!" Kata Kise sambil menekankan suaranya.

Ledakan besar membahana di samping kiri truk. Salah satu mobil musuh tumbang dan hancur. Warboys berseru gembira. Semangat mereka terbakar lagi. Kise menghela nafas panjang dan mengencangkan laju rig.

' _Tinggal satu lagi.'_

"Whoa, mereka hebat." Pukau Takao yang menjadi saksi ledakan tadi. Kise terbelalak dan kembali menatap Takao dengan ekspresi memohon. Dia tidak ingin ada yang terluka diantara ketiga omega itu.

"Takaocchi, masuklah. Kau lihat sendirikan kalau yang tadi itu bahaya!"

"Bahaya katamu? Lebih baik kami di atas sini daripada di bawah sana."

"Kalau Warboys melihat kalian, Mereka akan menyerang kita." Sergah Kise panik. Mengawasi gerak-gerik bawahannya dari kaca spion.

"Kami bisa turun tangan membantumu."

"Tapi-"

"Kise-kun, kau tidak sendiri."

Kali ini bukan suara Takao yang menjawab bantahan darinya. Kuroko mengintip di balik lubang itu. Melihat Kise dalam-dalam.

"Setidaknya kau bisa percaya kepada kami sebagaimana kami percaya kepadamu." Tambah Himuro lembut dan mengintip di balik tubuh Takao.

"Kami mau kau juga mengandalkan kami sebagaimana kami mengandalkanmu." Takao kembali meyakinkan si manik amber.

Kise merasa tersudut. Dan mengerutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagainmana bisa ia seperti ini. Rasa panik mengganggu pikirannya tadi. Kise jadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak percaya kepada mereka. Ketika dia hanya ditemani oleh mereka hingga detik ini.

"Baiklah.."

Takao tersenyum lega dan memposisikan dirinya di bangku belakang. Kepala berwarna biru langit mencuat keluar dan dibantu oleh si raven untuk bangkit. Himuro lalu menampakkan diri setelah mendorong Kuroko dari bawah. Pemuda hamil tersebut duduk diantara mereka berdua.

Kuroko membungkus perut buncitnya di balik baju setipis selendang yang dipakainya. Ketiga omega ini hanya mengenakan celana kain putih pendek sepaha. Mencirikan selir dan budak. Kise khawatir mereka terkena peluru nyasar karena pakaian mereka semini itu.

Suara ledakan kembali mendominasi suasana. Disusul dengan sorakan Warboys yang tak kalah besarnya. Sekop besar itu melayang di depan rig ketika ledakan itu terjadi. Dua kendaraan utama Geng Buzzard lumpuh. Mereka memutuskan untuk mundur.

Kise memusatkan perhatiannya kepada rekannya.

"Semua senjata ada di bawah kursi. Masing-masing dari kalian harus memegang satu. Keadaan pasti akan berbeda setelah ini."

Himuro dan Takao menarik wadah besar dari bawah mereka. Tempat diisi berbagai macam senjata mulai dari pistol, granat, senjata laras panjang, ratusan butir amunisi dan bahan peledak lainnya.

"Wow, dari mana kau dapat ini semua? Banyak sekali." ujar Takao penuh takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku menyeludupkan hasil perjalananku dari beberapa kota, Takaocchi." Jawab Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat, Takao." Ujar Himuro sambil memilah-milih mana senjata yang akan ia pakai.

"Gimana tidak? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat senjata sebanyak ini."

"Bahkan tidak punya Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang baru membuka suara.

"Shin-chan tak pernah mengizinkanku menyentuh senjata. Dia tidak pernah memakainya saat bersamaku." Rengut Takao ketika mengingat kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau sama sekali belum pernah menggunakan senjata sebelumnya?" Himuro menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Takao hanya melempar senyuman khasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Belum. Hehe.."

"Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Kau bisa, Himuro-san?" Kali ini Takao yang tercekat.

"Menembak adalah hobinya Atsushi, Dia selalu ingin kutemani ketika melakukan itu." Sahut Himuro sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Takao asal mengambil senjata dan duduk menyandar. Hanya Himuro yang mengerti masalah senjata, jadi Takao meninggalkannya.

Setelah memilih senjata apa yang ia pakai, Himuro kini beralih ke pemuda hamil yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kuroko, kau pilih yang mana?"

"Pistol yang itu saja, Himuro-san." Tangan Kuroko menunjukkan senjata api hitam yang terukir FN-57 di badan pistol. Tanpa ragu Himuro memberikannya kepada si iris biru langit.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Kurokocchi." Seru Kise ketika melihat Kuroko menggenggam senjata itu melalu spion tengah. Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul lalu memangku senjata itu di pahanya.

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai itu meledak ke perutmu." Takao mengingatkan.

"Tidak akan Takao-kun."

"Kise, Kau mau yang mana?"

"Aku sudah punya, Himurocchi." Sahut Kise tanpa melihat si penanya.

Matanya menyapu keadaan di sekitar Rig. Tinggal War-Rig yang jalan di depan. Tidak ada musuh lagi kecuali mobil-mobil yang melaju di belakang sana.

Takao dan Himuro mengintip dari jendela kiri. Mata mereka membulat ketika melihat keadaan.

"Mereka mengejar kita? Ramai sekali."

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka cepat menyadari-"

"Siapa kalian!?"

Himuro dan Takao terkejut. Seorang Warboys melihat mereka dari atas. Menyadari keselahan mereka, kedua pemuda itu Perlahan mundur dan menghilang dari jendela.

Bagaimanapun juga Kise tidak akan marah kepada kedua orang itu. Lambat laun pasti mereka akan ketahuan. lebih cepat ketahuan, lebih bagus. Kise mencoba konsentrasi. Tidak menatap satupun Warboys yang mulai berdatangan ke bagian kop Rig. Tak satupun dari keempat orang itu yang bergerak. Mereka memperhitungkannya dalam hati sambil melirik satu sama lain. Tangan meremas senjata. Kise bergerak perlahan. Tangan kanannya menghilang di dalam fabrik celana. Siap siaga.

Seorang Warboys loncat ke bagian mulut Rig. Tepat di hadapan Kise. Wajahnya begitu ekspresif ketika mendapatkan jawaban atas kejanggalan yang terjadi.

"Omega milik Akashi-"

Timah panas berhasil menembus kaca depan hingga ke tempurung otak manusia yang ada di depan mereka. Tubuh terhuyung dan jatuh ke debu-debu pasir beterbangan. Kuroko tegap dengan pistolnya yang berasap.

Suasana pecah ketika Warboys memaksa masuk dari setiap sudut dinding. Kise memindahkan persneling dengan sigap. Rig melaju dengan hebat. Menyampakkan beberapa Warboys yang ada di luar.

Jendela di samping kanan berhasil pecah. Takao menunduk dari serpihan kaca. Tangannya memegang erat senjata miliknya. Kepala Warboys masuk mencari mangsa. Besi berat menghantam kepalanya hingga terpental keluar. Takao memang belum bisa membedil, tapi tentu ia bisa memartil.

Himuro membidik beberapa Warboys yang berusaha menyerangnya dan menyerang Kise. Pistol QSZ-92 miliknya tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan peluru. Menerjang daging-daging putih bertepung milik Warboys. Tepat sasaran dan tak ada yang meleset. Terima kasih kepada kekasih raksasanya yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi, yang selalu mengajaknya menemani pria itu latihan tembak sambil ngemil kudapan manis buatannya.

Kise tak jadi mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam celananya. Himuro sepertinya sangat hebat melindunginya. Kise senang dirinya bisa mengandalkan teman-temannya saat ini.

Kuroko melindungi perutnya sambil membantu Takao menghabisi Warboys yang berusaha masuk. Baju tipis Takao koyak akibat Warboys yang berusaha menariknya keluar. Kuroko menembak Warboys itu tepat di kepala.

"Kuroko, kau hebat sekali." Puji Takao terheran-heran di sela-sela ia memukul wajah Warboys.

"Akashi-kun, selalu mengajariku." Satu Warboys tumbang saat timah panas itu terlontar di udara.

Takao terbengong sejenak. Jadi semua temannya bisa menggunakan senjata. Bukan bisa lagi tapi _mahir_. Himuro mungkin diajari di sela-sela latihan Murasakibara, Kise jangan ditanya dan Kuroko bahkan dilatih oleh Akashi langsung. Sedangkan dia, Melihat Alpha-nya megang senjata aja tidak pernah. Takao jengkel.

"Aku.." Bogem mentah Takao mendarat tepat di wajah botak bertepung.

"Sangat…" Sekali pukulan lagi.

"Iri…" Kepala itu mulai berdarah.

"Dengan kalian!" Pukulan terakhir mengahasilkan darah segar muncrat ke wajah si raven. Takao sangat iri. _Shin-chan_ sangat-sangat tidak adil. _'Takao Kazunari benci Midorima Shintaro.'_

Baju sobek menampakkan torso si raven. Takao memutuskan kain yang sobek itu dan mengikatkannya di jari-jari kanannya. Tangannya mendenyut gara-gara meninju Warboys tadi.

Warboys terakhir ditembak di bagian mata oleh Himuro. Mereka menghela nafas panjang. Rasa lega terpancar di wajah mereka. Keempat orang itu akan istirahat sejenak. Saat ini mereka aman sebelum kerumunan itu menghampiri mereka.

.

.

Pria berkulit tan melaju motor itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Sejenak ia berpikir dan bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa gerangan yang membuat ia mau menolong Momoi dan keempat rekannya. Tapi dapat ia temukan langsung jawabnya. Dia akan melakukan hal baik. Termasuk menolong orang lain. Ingatan pahit yang sering membuat kepalanya mau pecah itu membuktikan semua perjalanan hidupnya yang terdahulu. Cukup lingkungan saja yang kejam kepada manusia, jangan sampai manusia itu sendiri yang kejam akan sesamanya.

Aomine melihat kerumunan mobil-mobil modifikasi itu di depannya. Perkataan Momoi terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Dai-chan, Kalau kau melihat pasukan dari Citadel, Mereka akan langsung familiar karena kendaraan ini. Jadi kau harus membaur dengan mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka melihat wajahmu, apalagi besi itu. Itu pertanda kalau kau adalah tahanan yang kabur. Sembunyi dari garis depan, Aku yakin yang memimpin itu pasti akan curiga denganmu. Berjaga-jagalah selalu. Mereka bisa membunuhmu jika mereka tau yang-"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan besi ini kalau kau bergitu khawatir aku akan ketahuan?"_

 _Momoi berhenti dan memandanginya sejenak._

" _Aku tidak bisa, Maaf Aomine-kun." Nada serius itu terdengar ganjil di telinga Aomine. 'Jadi kalau serius dia memanggilku dengan "Aomine-kun". Dasar wanita aneh.'_

" _Tentang yang tadi, ku ingatkan sekali lagi-"_

" _Kau cerewet sekali, Aku akan melakukan yang aku bisa sesuai keadaan."bantah Aomine sambil menyeimbangkan box yang ia bawa. Jalannya sempit sekali._

" _Tolong dengarlah Dai-chan, kau tidak tau mereka itu seperti apa. "_

" _Aku pernah menghadapi yang lebih parah. Dengar, Aku akan membantu. Tapi dengan caraku sendiri. Kalau kau terus mengomeliku, Aku akan berubah pikiran."_

" _Terserahmu, Dai-chan. Aku hanya mengingatkan" Momoi membuka pintu yang menuntun mereka ke garasi._

Aomine semakin meminimalisir jarak antara dirinya dan kerumunan.

" _Pokoknya harus ke War-Rig."_

Sebelum ia berangkat, ia juga mengingat sejata apa saja yang disiapkan Momoi untuknya. Dia mempunyai granat tangan yang ada di kedua kantung celananya. Mungkin itu akan berguna nantinya.

Aomine menutup kaca helmnya yang gelap. Menarik gas dan menyusur jalan berabu menusuk paru-paru. Topeng itu berasa ringan di kepalanya.

Pemuda berambut navy tersebut berhasil masuk di kerumunan. Bersembunyi di balik mobil kecil yang dimodifokasi sedemikian rupa. Aomine mencoba menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keadaan. Gaduh dan penuh histeria diantara pria-pria botak.

Aomine bisa melihat setitik bola hitam di ujung sana. Otaknya langsung mengklaim kalau itu War-Rig. Dan jaraknya jauh sekali.

"Bunuh Kise-sama!"

"Rebut kembali Omega yang kabur!"

"Bunuh!"

"Bunuh!"

Aomine melirik gerak gerik Warboys yang ada di depannya. Mengkalkulasi jarak dan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka yang ada di mobil. Otaknya berfikir keras.

' _Lempar satu granat ini, lalu meledak. Jangan! Itu akan menarik perhatian. Berfikir Aomine!'_

Aomine memilih untuk bersabar, selama masih bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

.

.

Surai magenta berdiri tegas di balkon tebing ketika melihat perajurit terbaiknya perlahan-lahan menghilang ditelan fatamorgana. Akashi yakin bawahannya itu akan membawa kembali Tetsuya, Kazunari, Tatsuya dan tentunya mayat Kise Ryouta. Itu tidak akan meleset. Selama masih di bawah kehendaknya.

"Aka-chin, Kau yakin rencana ini berhasil?" Tanya Murasakibara yang menghampirinya di sisi balkon. Mood-nya hancur selama ini semua terjadi, dan ia tak mau melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Seratus persen."

"Kau tidak curiga dengan Momoi, nanodayo?" sambar Midorima sambil memakai sarung tangan putihnya. Jari-jari tangan kirinya harus selalu lembab.

"Delapan puluh persen aku curiga, Shintaro." Jawab Akashi sambil berjalan lambat menuju ruangan. Akashi menghampiri adiknya sambil menyeringai. Manik heterkrom menusuk iris jamrud Midorima.

"Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan aku dengan Tetsuya. Tidak selama aku masih hidup. Siapapun dalangnya. Mau itu saudaraku sendiri, Tidak ada belas kasihan untuk mereka."

Midorima membisu. Seketika bulu kuduknya merinding. Akashi yang dilihatnya sekarang jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Dia memang akan melakukan apapun supaya Takao bisa kembali ke pelukannya.

"Kapan kita mulai Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan salah satu roti manis yang disodorkan pelayan itu di depannya.

"Kita tunggu sampai tamu kita sampai." Ujar Akashi pelan lalu merebahkan dirinya di kursi santai.

"Mereka lama sekali." Keluh si surai ungu lalu duduk di sebelah Akashi. Pelayan memberikan sepiring kue-kue ke pangkuannya.

Midorima berjalan menuju balkon. Menebak-nebak semuanya di kepala hijaunya. Pria itu bersandar di tepi balkon. Hari ini pikirannya sangat kacau. Penyebabnya ya sudah pasti si Takao Kazunari. Apa gunanya Kise membawa ketiga omega mereka. _'Apa Takao yang meminta ikut, nanodayo?'_

' _Kenapa kau ingin terlibat, Takao? Ini bukan pertempuran yang harus kau ambil. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?'_

Manik hijaunya menyapu pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Segerombolan mobil yang familiar menuju Citadel. Tamu yang mereka tunggu.

"Akashi itu mereka, nanodayo." Midorima memecah suasana. Akashi beranjak dengan senyuman misterius. Meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa basa-basi.

.

.

Momoi keluar dari kamarnya ketika di jemput oleh salah satu bawahnnya. Perasaanya sangat tidak enak. Kenapa dia baru tau tamu akan datang ketika mereka sudah di meja perundingan. Batin gadis berambut merah muda itu curiga.

Pintu metal itu terbuka. Momoi terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aaah, hallo Momoi. Kau sudah tumbuh besar rupanya." Sapa seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelah Akashi. Rambutnya hitam legam dan dia punya seringaian yang khas. Momoi melihat banyak perubahan di paras pria yang dikenalnya saat ia masih kecil.

"Nijimura-san." Seru Momoi dengan senyum terpaksa. Nijimura Shuzo berjalan mengahampiri gadis itu. Momoi tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana. Setengah dirinya senang melihat mantan guru masa kecilnya datang, setengah lagi dia merasa pria itu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Pria tinggi itu memeluk Momoi hangat untuk melepas rindu. Momoi memeluknya kembali, tapi matanya terfokus ke si manik belang.

' _Apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan, Akashi-kun?'_

"Langsung ke point-nya saja. Kami,.." Akashi menunjuk Murasakibara yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan Midorima yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "Aku, Atsushi dan Shintaro akan melakukan perjalan diplomatik."

"Perjalan diplomatik? Untuk apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Momoi dengan nada curiga. Tentu saja itu bukan untuk diplomatik. Tak pernah ia membayangkan ketiga adiknya tertarik untuk _bergaul_. _'Aku tidak sebodoh itu.'_

"Ada urusan penting yang harus kami lakukan." Kilat iris oranye menatap langsung ke manik merah muda. Gadis itu tidak runtuh keberaniannya. Nijimura yang melepaskan tubuhnya dari Momoi kembali beralih ke sang raja.

"Karena itu kau menyuruhku kemari kan, _Akashi-sama_?" Nijimura menekankan nama raja itu sambil menyeringai.

"Hah?" Momoi menatap Nijimura dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Iya. Selama kami pergi, yang mengambil alih kekuasaan sementara adalah Nijimura-san…"

"…Dan tak akan digantikan oleh siapapun sebelum kami pulang." Akashi menatap satu-satunya perempuan itu dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Momoi membisu. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Akashi barusan. Mereka akan pergi yang tentu Momoi sudah tau mereka akan kemana. Yang lebih tidak percayanya lagi, Citadel tidak dalam kendalinya saat ketiga orang itu pergi. Momoi kenal betul Nijimura bukan orang yang jahat. Tapi, Gadis itu tidak menyangka adiknya akan melakukan ini untuknya. _'Jadi aku ini dianggapnya apa? Keterlaluan!'_

"Kau keterlaluan sekali, Akashi." Matanya berkaca-kaca sambil menahan emosi. Senyuman Nijimura hilang dalam sekejab. Akashi hanya diam menatap gadis itu.

Momoi berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Air mata tak terbendung lagi.

"Oi, Momoi-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Bentak Momoi sambil membanting pintu ruangan.

Nijimura terkejut dengan perilaku Momoi. Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang. Dari dulu hingga sekarang ia memang tidak bisa mengehentikan pertengkaran antar saudara tiri tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang ini ide yang buruk, Akashi." Kata sang guru yang memecah suasana yang berat tersebut. Akashi hanya terseyum simpul menyikapinya.

"Tidak, Nijimura-san. Aku tidak pernah salah."

"Kalian tidak berubah dari dulu, Aku selalu ada disitu ketika melihat kalian seperti ini." keluh Nijimura sambil melihat ketiga anak asuhnya. Apa salah dirinya harus bertemu keluarga yang rumit ini.

"Kau juga bisa langsung lihat siapa dalangnya kan, Mura-chin? Aka-chin tak pernah salah." Sahut Murasakibara dengan nada malas.

"Aku harus mendengar ceritanya dari awal, baru aku bisa menentukan siapa yang salah."

Pria bertubuh gagah itu menghampir salah satu kursi dan duduk menyadar. Tak lama kemudian ia menyuarakan sesuatu yang ada di benaknya.

"Mana Kise?"

"Melakukan tugasnya." Jawab Akashi singkat membelakangi Nijimura. Midorima lalu bangkit dari kursi dan menuju pintu.

"Aku mau mengemasi barangku, nanodayo. Permisi." Ujar pria jangkung itu lalu menuju pintu.

"Atsushi, kurasa kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shintaro." Titah Akashi tanpa ekspresi. Murasakibara langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Nee, aku permisi dulu, Mura-chin."

Kesunyian mendominasi ruangan. Nijimura tak ingin banyak bicara. Moodnya sedikit jelek ketika melihat masalah yang dari dulu sering dihadapinya.

"Aku bersedia menjadi pendengar jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan." Tawar pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Sayangnya tidak ada, Nijimura-san. Kau akan melihat semuanya di akhir masa jabatanmu disini." Ujar Akashi sambil berjalan. Nijimura semakin merengut ketika mendengar perkataan tersebut.

"Aku permisi dulu." Bayangan Akashi menghilang dibalik pintu. Nijimura menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin sudah menjadi nasibnya. Selalu terlibat di masalah kerajaan yang tak pernah berujung ini.

.

.

Rig melaju sangat kencang menembus debu pasir. Kise melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan ketiga temannya. Himuro mengajarkan Takao basis utama menembak. Kuroko terkadang ikut menimbrung untuk mengkoreksi kedua temannya.

"Takao, Jangan ragu ketika menarik pelatuknya."

"Oke!"

"Takao-kun, posisimu harus tegak."

"Sip.."

Kise tersenyum lembut. Walaupun hanya dia yang tidak ikut nimbrung, hatinya senang ketika ia tak lagi sendiri di saat mengendarai kendaraan kesayangannya.

"Kise-kun." Panggil Kuroko yang menyentuh pundaknya. Kise sontak menoleh dan menatap si manik biru langit sambil tersenyum.

"Aku haus sekali, kau ada minum kan?"

"Ini," Pria berambut pirang itu menunduk dan mengambil botol besar dan tutupnya yang bisa digunakan sebagai gelas.

"Biar aku saja, Kise-kun." pinta Kuroko tanpa membebani Kise yang notabene-nya sedang menyetir. Kise lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan yang ada di depan mereka. Kuroko lalu beranjak menuju kursi depan.

"Kira-kira berapa lama lagi mereka akan menghampiri kita?" ujar si manik biru sambil meneguk air.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa, Kurokocchi." Ucap Kise dengan tekad yang kuat _. 'Selama aku melawan, mereka tidak akan bisa.'_

Kuroko lalu menutup kembali botol itu. Dirinya lalu bersandar sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit. Senyum simpul terlukis di paras pucat si manik biru. Manik emas meredup melihat pemandangan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi…" Suara itu tertelan angin yang berhembus. Sayang sekali bisikan itu tak sampai ke telinga si surai biru langit.

"Kise-kun,-"

"Kise, Lihat!" Seru Takao yang memotong perkataan Kuroko. Tanganya menunjuk ke arah depan. Seluruh atensi mengarah kemana jari itu menunjuk. Tampak langit menggelap di sana. Mendung kecoklatan mendominasi langit. Pertanda akan ada badai pasir.

"Himurocchi, ambillah tas coklat yang ada di bawah kursi kalian. Disitu ada kacamata dan kain. Pakailah!" titah Kise sambil mengecangkan laju truknya. Uap mengepul di udara. Himuro dengan sigap berjongkok dan mengambil objek yang dibilang Kise barusan. Takao membantunya. Takao menyobek paksa kain-kain itu jadi tiga bagian.

"Punyamu ada, Kise?"

"Sudah ada disini, Takaocchi." Jawab Kise sambil menunjuk arah laci. Takao lalu memberikan kain-kain itu kepada kedua temannya.

Kuroko menuju kursi belakang. Kalau di belakang mungkin ia bisa berpegang dengan Himuro dan Takao. Kise melihat ketiga temannya sudah dalam kondisi aman. Ia lalu berpaling ke kerumunan yang ada di belakang mereka.

 _'Kita lihat siapa yang bisa bertahan.'_

Kain hitam membalut setengah wajah berkulit putih tersebut. Kacamata hitam membungkus manik emasnya. Mereka menutup semua kaca yang masih bisa tertutup. Rig melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka siap menghadapi badai.

.

.

Langit kecoklatan gelap terpantul jelas di manik biru tua. Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Badai itu pasti akan lebih menyulitkan dari pada sekerumunan Warboys haus akan darah. Dia tidak mungkin selamat dengan kendaraan ini. Otaknya berusaha mencari ide yang pas untuk selamat dari badai besar tersebut.

Aomine mendengar Warboys meneriakkan tanda bahwa mereka jauh lebih tertantang. Pria berkulit tan itu tak habis pikir, apa saja yang dilakukan oleh petinggi-petinggi Citadel hingga mereka menjadi manusia bernyali besar seperti itu.

"Badai!"

"Badai!"

"Badai!"

"Kita akan menuju gerbang _Valhalla_."

"Warboys tak takut mati!"

Pria itu semakin lelah mendengar mereka. Aomine akhirnya menyusun rencana bagaimana ia harus lolos dari badai tersebut. Tak mungkin War-Rig berhenti disaat seperti ini.

Matanya melirik salah satu mobil yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh darinya. Aomine mendekatinya perlahan. Jumlah penumpangnya juga hanya dua orang. Kalau segitu gampang saja bagi Aomine.

Dia harus memperhitungkan kapan ia harus menyerang. Kalau sekarang terlalu beresiko. Mungkin ketika jarak badai itu agak dekat. Aomine memerhatikan gelagat kedua orang tersebut. Hanya satu orang yang pemegang senjata. Mungkin dia harus mengurus yang itu dulu.

Setelah menyadari letak-letak senjata yang ia punya di badannya, Aomine mau tak mau memuji gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Tampangnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang gadis itu punya. Mulai dari motor ini hingga senjata-senjata yang mematikan seperti ini.

 _"Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu punya barang seperti ini?" tanya Aomine dengan takjub. Bukannya merendahkan, gadis itu termasuk spesies langka yang pernah pria itu temukan sepanjang hidupnya. Kemudian tersadar kalau gadis adalah anggota kerajaan._

 _"Maaf-"_

 _"Aku adalah kakak dari ketiga pria alpha berpengaruh disini, Dai-chan." Ujar Momoi dengan malas sambil memenuhi kantong pria itu dengan senjata miliknya. Momoi harus berusaha sabar-sesabarnya menghadapi pria ini. Gadis itu tak banyak bicara ketika membantu Aomine memakai vest senjata kepunyaanya. Lalu memakai jeket tebal yang diberikan gadis itu._

Tangan kirinya menggapai salah satu pistol mini yang bisa membius mangsanya. Senjata yang tepat untuk menumbangkan sasaran secara diam-diam.

 _'Oke, ayo kita mulai permainannya.'_

Aomine memokuskan matanya ke tengkuk Warboys yang berdiri di belakang mobil tersebut. Setelah dikira pas, telunjuknya menarik pelatuk. Peluru yang seperti jarum itu mendarat sempurna di sasaran tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tubuh Warboys terhuyung dan jatuh ke belakang.

Warboys yang berada di kursi kemudi belum menyadari temannya yang tertembak. Aomine menyeringai. Kali ini jauh lebih mudah dari yang ia kira.

Aomine mendekati mobil itu. Perlahan-lahan ia mensejajarkan lajunya. Belum Warboys itu menyadari keberadaanya, pria itu membidik lagi mangsanya. Mobil itu hilang kendali dan melaju kesembarang arah dan akhirnya berhenti. Beruntung mobil itu posisinya di belakang jadi tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Aomine berhenti tepat di belakang mobil tersebut. Mengambil semua perlengkapan yang ada di motornya dan buru-buru melemparnya ke kursi belakang. Aomine mengeluaran Warboys yang tak sadarkan diri itu lalu melaju pergi.

 _'Motormu tak dapat menyelamatkanku di badai pasir ini, Satsuki. Jadi harus kutinggalkan. Maaf, kurasa.'_

Aomine melepaskan helm-nya yang dari tadi membuatnya gerah. Menutup semua kaca yang ada. Sialnya ada bagian jendela yang masih terbuka. Aomine mengumpat. Dia tidak punya apapun yang bisa melindungi wajahnya. Kecuali besi itu tentunya.

Aomine melaju mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Sekawanan mobil itu semakin terminimalisir jaraknya. Sebagian dari mobil-mobil itu ada yang mencoba berbalik arah. Menghindari masuk ke neraka bumi itu.

 _'Oh, ada juga yang tidak bernyali rupanya.'_

Namun banyak juga yang masih nekat melaju. Bahkan ada yang menggunakan motor seperti yang Aomine kendarain tadi.

Jarak mereka dengan badai tornado pasir tak jauh lagi. Aomine mempersiapkan dirinya. Persneling dipindahkan. Genderu mesin menghajar telinga. Kilatan petir membahana dan menyambar-nyambar objek-objek yang ada di daratan. Pria berkulit tan mengambil nafas dan mehembuskannya. Dilihatnya War-Rig ditelan debu pasir yang berkumpul. Aomine menunggu gilirannya juga.

.

.

Panas. Semuanya sangat panas ketika Rig memasuki gumpalan debu yang terbang di udara. Kise berusaha sekuat tenaga menjalankan kendaraan tersebut. Mata emasnya yang terbungkus kacamata melirik dari kaca spion tengah. Terlihat Takao, Kuroko dan Himuro meringkuk menahan panas. Jika ia sedikit lengah, Rig bisa terbang melebur dengan segala jenis masa yang terhisap tornado.

Kilatan menyambar-nyambar tanah yang ada di lintasan Rig. Kise menghindarinya dengan cekatan. Rig meliuk-liuk bak seekor ikan yang berenang. Pria berkulit pucat itu sangat fokus. Dan terus-terusan ia bergumam dalam hati.

' _Aku bisa melakukannya. Kita akan ketempat itu. Harus bisa walaupun nyawa taruhannya.'_

Rig akhirnya terbebas dari siksaan petir-petir yang menyala. Berlari menghindari tornado yang sangat besar itu. Kise melihat beberapa kendaraan dari Citadel yang ikut tersedot ke dalam gulungan udara. Bahkan ada yang tersengat petir.

' _Syukurlah.'_ Batin si manik amber yang sangat lega bisa terbebas dari neraka itu.

.

.

Jika dia harus mendeskripsikan bagaimana sakitnya dunia ini, mungkin Aomine bisa menjelaskan secara rinci tanpa kesalahan apapun. Semuanya buram dan panas yang merajalela ketika mobilnya tertelan debu pasir yang mengepul di udara.

"Keparat!" Aomine tak tahan untuk tidak mengumpat. Pasir yang dingin saja tetap sakit jika masuk ke mulut, mata dan hidung. Tapi kalau yang panas? belum lagi besi berat yang masih bertengger dengan setia disana.

Mungkin Tuhan yang dipercayai Aomine masih berbaik hati untuk memberinya secercah keajaiban. Matanya mengedip-ngedip untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Setelah matanya kembali terfokus, Aomine melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dapat ia lihat dari kejahuan Rig berjalan dengan mulus setelah dapat terbebas dari tarikan tornado.

Dengan cekatan Aomine mengambil kotak yang dititipkan Momoi. Mengambil tali dan mengikatnya ke tubuh kekarnya. Peti itu jauh lebih penting dari apapun.

Aomine mengikuti lintasan Rig. Banyaknya Warboys yang beterbangan dan mobil yang hancur terbakar terkena petir. Aomine menghindari kilatan-kilatan yang menyambar mendekati mobilnya.

Pria itu memperkencang mobilnya. Dia bisa melihat setitik cahaya di awan. Pertanda badai akan segera dilewatinya.

Satu petir menyambar tepat di mobilnya. Mobilnya meledak. Tubuh Aomine tercampak hingga beberapa meter. Peti yang ada di dadanya terlepas begitu saja. Aomine hanya melihat cahaya putih. Semua yang ada ditubuhnya mati rasa.

.

.

" **Tolong aku, Aomine!"**

.

.

Teriakkan memekik telinga menyadarkan si surai biru tua. Aomine tersesak ketika mendapati setengah badannya tertibun pasir. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha bangkit dengan energi yang tersisa. Badannya terhuyung. Tangannya meremas kepalanya yang sangat nyeri.

Matanya menyapu sekeliling. Banyak puing-puing kendaraan yang tertimbun pasir. Manik navy tersebut melihat kotak yang ia jaga-jaga tadi. Perlahan ia menghampiri kotak itu dan berjalan menuju objek hitam yang ia percaya kalau itu War-Rig.

.

.

War-Rig berhenti ketika sang supir melihat keadaan yang sepi. Mesinnya panas sekali. Rig bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Kise melepas kacamata dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Akhirnya!" teriak Takao memecah suasana. Takao melepas kacamata dan maskernya dengan tersenyum lega.

"Kita akan membersihkan diri." Ujar Kise singkat ketika ia turun. Mengambil seember kecil air dan mendinginkan mesinnya.

Ketiga omega itu turun dan merenggangkan otot-otot mereka yang kram. Kise menyodorkan mereka selang air yang ada di tabung belakang. Membersihkan diri dan meminum air itu sepuasnya.

.

.

Aomine menghampiri Rig yang sudah kosong penumpangnya. Dirinya menebak kalau keempat orang itu pasti ada di sebelah kiri truk. Pria itu berjalan perlahan. Pasir yang ada di bawah truk itu terlihat basah. Aomine menelan ludah.

Beranjak menuju buritan Rig. Memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk meyakinkan keempat orang itu kalau dia ada di pihak mereka. Aomine mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghampiri. Tanpa ia sadari besi dingin teracung ke kepalanya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Aomine terpaku, ada dua hal yang ia khawatirkan. Moncong pistol itu memuntahkan peluru dan si manik emas yang mehunus langsung ke matanya.

 **TBC**

Hai semuanya! Jumpa lagi dengan saya di fanfic gaje-nan-tak-jelas ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mau membaca fanfic ini hingga diujung chapter. Membosankan ya? /iya wkwkwkw.

Dan bagi yang nebak siapa omega yang hamil itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, selamat kalian mendapatkan uang satu juta dipotong pajak 100% /diamukmasa. Sepertinya kalau yg ini memang ga salah lagi ya siapa hahaha….

Terima kasih juga bagi yang udah memfollow, fav dan review fanfic ini, dan silent readers semuanya /peluk satu2.

Bagi yang masih ragu ingin menonton film Mad Max : Fury Road, saya saranin jangan ragu lagi deh. Filmnya bagus banget. Sampe masuk10 nominasi Oscar tahun ini lho /promosi. Kalau udah nonton film itu, fanfic ini ga ada apa2nya deh *wink

 **Valhalla** : adalah surga di afterlife yang dipercaya oleh Warboys.

Untuk **kiaara** dan **Heichou** (Rei masamune), makasih udah mau ripiiu dan banyak ngasih masukan di efbee /love yaa

 **Balasan Reviews** (yang ripiu pake akun, saya balas di PM ya)

 **Riri** : Makasi udah mau baca riri-san /sungkem. Semoga suka ya dengan chapter 2 nya hihihi

 **Adelia santi** : Rada bingung? Saya juga bingung wkwkwkw. Yap sudah tertebak kan siapa omega akashi, siapa alphanya tetsuyaa… terima kasih Adelia-san karena udah baca fic ini, semoga suka ya dengan chapter ini.

 **Maap tidak login** : Seme ngejer2 uke memang samting : makasih banyak udah mau baca fic ini hingga abis, maap-tidak-login-san. Masalah pov aomine itu iya, pertama pake Pov dia terus, lanjt pov normal. Saya masih payah dalam hal memisahkan pov itu, jadi maaap /hiks. Makasih banyak atas dukungannya, semoga dengan chapter ini dapat terpuaskan /kecupbasah.

 **Hazuki-kun** : Makasih banyak sudah mau baca fic ini Hazuki-kun. /peluk. HARUS NONTON FILMNYA, KEREN TAU /maap ga nyante. Settingnya cocok denga chara si mine? Karena dekil ya, jadi cocok dengan yang padang2 pasir itu hahahah /digamparAo. Yaap, tetsu-kun yang lagi berbadan duaa. KITA SEKAPAL DUNGSS..

Dan yang terakhir, Selamat Ulang tahun untuk kamu (dan pembaca semua) yang lahirnya tanggal 26 januari ini….maap ga berani ngucapin langsung/authornya baveer

Sampai jumpa di chappie depan

 **Hantu Belau**


End file.
